


Snow War

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Adventures of a crow, a cat and an owl [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor?, Fluff, M/M, Tsukki loving his idiots, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: All is fair in love and war. Especially in snowball battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge the title. I have no idea. Written for a tumblr request. I enjoyed writing this one.

The snow has been falling for the past few days without stopping. It wasn’t a blizzard, but a curtain of it was thick and visibility was reduced considerably. The roads were frozen so Tsukishima had to be extra careful while driving back home. Back home to two idiots who probably made massive snow forts outside and are trying to bury each other with snowballs. Two idiots whom he loves very much.

He sighs as he turns the car into a very familiar street by now. They’ve been living here for six months and everything’s been great. Akaashi and Kenma visited from time to time, but their staying doesn’t last too long. Not when said idiots keep teasing them.  They got together very recently and Kuroo and Bokuto just wouldn’t shut up about it. So Tsukishima didn’t blame the new couple for wanting to run for the hills. He’d run too.  
  
Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed as he approached the driveway and, what do you know, he was right. Kuroo was on the closer side to the driveway and Bokuto was across of him, using the tree and snow barricade for his cover. Kuroo has something that is close to looking like an igloo. The blond didn’t bother taking out his briefcase with him as he parked the car in the garage. They will probably get him involved in the snow fight as soon as he steps out.  
  
Again, he wasn’t wrong.  
  
_“TSUKKI IS ON MY SIDE!_ ” Kuroo screamed first, about to tackle his boyfriend into the snow. Bokuto yelled in indignation: “YOU’RE BREAKING THE RULES! WE AGREED THAT WE WON’T INVOLVE HIM!”  
  
Kuroo stuck out his tongue (like a child) at Bokuto and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, pulling him down in the fort. He could hear Bokuto’s cursing and whine from the other side as Kuroo planted a wet, snowy kiss on his lips.  
  
“Welcome back babe,” he grinned, face all red from cold. If he wasn’t involved in a childish feud with Bokuto, Tsukishima might even think he was cute.  
“I’d say it’s nice to be back but then you drag me into this,” he says with a sigh and peers over the edge of the fort. He almost got a heart attack because that’s what Bokuto was doing as well- peering over the edge of his barricade, only eyes visible (his white beanie was blending with the surroundings).  
  
“Hi Kou,” he called to him, but Bokuto didn’t react. Tsukishima had a half of a second do duck because a barrage of snowballs rained down on them.  
  
“He never gets tired,” Kuroo groaned, trying to peek out and see if he can send few snowballs in retaliation. There was no opening and he fell backward with snowball splattered on his face.  
“Shit, you okay?” Tsukishima asked and pulled him back up. That looked like it’d hurt.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks.” His face seemed to become even redder from the hit and Tsukishima sighed, leaning over to peck his nose.  
  
“Wait,” Kuroo paused, grasping Tsukishima’s hands that were about to drag Kuroo’s face into a proper kiss. Tsukishima frowned. “What?”  
“It’s silent.”  
Tsukishima could feel a shiver run down his spine and it’s not because he’s cold. The barrage of snowballs had stopped suddenly and they couldn’t hear Bokuto at all.  
“Shit-“ was all Tsukishima managed to say-  
  
**_“I WANT KISSES TOO DAMMIT!”_**  
  
The fort, along with Kuroo and Tsukishima, went down, as Bokuto jumped, tackling them in the snow for a very wet hug. After lots of kicking, cursing and groaning, they managed to sit up, Bokuto looking all teary eyed, with Kuroo and Tsukishima half-covered in snow.  
  
Tsukishima slapped both of his hands against Bokuto’s cold cheeks, snapping him out of his pout. “Don’t sulk, you know I’d kiss you too. Once the snowball storm stopped.”  
“’m sorry…” Bokuto grumbled, but still looked more than happy when he received a kiss as well. A very nice, soft kiss.  
  
And then Kuroo tackled him down into the remains of his fortification. “You ruined my castle!” Tsukishima quickly stood up and got out of the way because the argument was met with an attempt to brawl from Bokuto. He’s not getting into that.  
  
He made his way towards the front door of the house, followed by the laughter and squeals of “DON’T PUT SNOW IN MY SHIRT JACKASS!”  
The blond sighed and shook his head,  opening the door with a small smile. He might as well make some tea before his idiots catch a serious case of cold.


End file.
